As the director of the Corporate Scholars Program within the UCSF-Molecular Design Institute, I evaluated computational graphics tools for molecular design and drug discovery and applied them in inspection and interpretation of known data for HIV protease inhibitors and the prediction of activity for homologs. These studies were incorporated into segments of a HIV Protease Inhibitor Case Study developed as a Structure-Based Drug Design teaching aid for Corporate Scholars scientists and managers from industry.